Some Recordings Shouldn't Be Listened To
by Sukii-Sama
Summary: A tape recorder falls out of time and space. The Doctor trackes it. A girl picks it up. What does the recording say?


S-S: Okay, firstly: I don't own Doctor Who. This is dedicated to my dad, as the story is based on a story that he told me a long time ago.

REVIEW! If you want to flame about how bad it is and how much you hate it, go ahead. I was wary as to whether or not I should post this.

* * *

><p><span>Some Recordings Shouldn't Be Listened To<span>

Karin Jay was an ordinary teen, just about to go to leave high school and go to college. She was walking through the park, on her way to the supermarket.

As she walked past a bench, she heard a thud. She stopped and looked around. It had sounded as if something hard had just fallen on the ground. Karin looked up, _that's funny,_ she thought,_ there are no acorns this time of year._ The branches of the nearest tree didn't look like they had dropped something.

Sighing, and calling herself crazy, she hopped over the bench and into the bushes where the noise had come from.

As she pushed the thin branches and leaves aside to get a clear view of the ground, she didn't notice the thing behind her. It was an old blue police box, like something from the 1960's. Funny how a person would just walk by it and never question it.

Karin was one of those people, and she didn't notice the box. But she continued to dig through the bush until she found what must have made the thud.

Staring wide eyed at it, she carefully picked it up. The object was a small rectangular chunk of metal, on one end there was a piece of metal sticking out. It was silvery and had strange markings running along the sides. When Karin turned it over, she found that the fourth side was a sort of mesh, like a speaker grill. She ran her fingers along the metal and marveled at how cold it was.

From behind her, a voice said, "Oh…That's beautiful,"

Karin jumped and turned around, surprised. She saw a tall man with sticky-upy brown hair wearing a blue suit and a long brown coat. "Who are you?" she asked.

He took his eyes of the metal object and replied, "Oh! Hello, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he held out his hand for her to shake it.

She cautiously shook his hand before saying, "I'm Karin. This yours?" she asked, holding up the object.

"No," he said, holding out his hand. Karin placed the object on his palm. He turned it over and examined it, "It fell. Out of time. At a guess, I'd say it's non terrestrial and from the 46th century."

"Non terrestrial? As in, it's alien?" Karin asked.

"Yup," he replied. He held the object up for her to see, "I've been tracking this beauty. Guess what it is?" he asked, smiling. She shrugged.

"It's a voice recorder," the Doctor said enthusiastically, "See this? It's a button," he pointed to the metal part that was stuck on the end. He pressed it, and a voice came from the mesh side.

"_Hello? If you are hearing this, then it's working."_

"That's an alien? Why's it talking English?" Karin asked, surprised. The Doctor held up a finger to his lips, "Shh, the TARDIS is translating."

"_They came from the sky. In metal ships. They were so short and hairy and their skin was the strangest of colors. Our philosophers guessed that their planet must have stronger gravity than ours and must be very far away. At first, they were kind and peaceful. They offered to trade strange lumps of metal for our trees. These aliens said that the bark of one hundred of our trees could power one of their ships._

_In the beginning, we traded with them. But our forests were declining and becoming bare. The high council voted to cease trade to protect the forests. When we told these aliens of that, they became enraged. _

_They declared war upon us and attacked us with such strange weapons. Long metal tubes that stuck metal in our bodies. So many were injured and so many were killed. It was becoming a massacre and we had no way of fighting back."_

"Oh my god…" Karin whispered. The Doctor quieted her again.

"_Our cities were burning. All our forests were being cut down and hauled away. These aliens had a deep passion for war, and I still think that they enjoyed slaughtering our people. None of our weapons worked and the high council voted for surrender. These aliens didn't accept our offer and continued to attack._

_Each time they arrived, they brought more weapons, more things to kill us with. So many lives going out. That was how my mother was killed. The aliens raided our city and burned it to the ground. My house was flaming and my mother pushed me out of the inferno._

_Father and I fled to Crande, the city of the high council. Father joined the army and it was his wish that I document this. He said that in case there is nothing left of us, someone else will come along and stop these horrible aliens. _

_I watched the high council and I now know what it is we that we shall do. The army shall plant bombs in the trees. When the aliens harvest them, they shall take the bombs back to their home planet with them. We planned it so that the bombs would go off when they made the trip back to stock up of food and weapons. _

_They sent the soldiers out yesterday. I pray that this plan works, or else we shall all be destroyed. Father is worried, he worries that the aliens shall discover our bombs and kill us all for trying to kill them. When father told me this, I said that they would kill us all anyway if we didn't try, so it didn't matter. Father said I was growing up too fast."_

Karin looked at the Doctor, "Who would do such a thing?" she asked. He whispered back, "You'd be surprised how many violent species there are out there."

"_However, the high council now belies that the plan worked. The aliens are leaving tomorrow, and this time they will hopefully not return. Our lookout has just reported that the infested trees were harvested._

_The council asked how many of the trees were cut. He replied, 'all of them.' They asked if all of them were to be placed on the alien ships. He said that all of them were. _

_At this news there was much rejoicing and celebration. The ships were leaving tomorrow and they had our bombs on them. We knew that they would leave for the last time. Never coming back. I hope that the bombs wipe out the rest of the planet that they come from. That horrible planet that must host devils. That planet that the aliens refer to as 'Earth'."_

Karin stared in shock at the metal object, and them at the Doctor, "Earth? ….Those horrible creatures were...us?"

The Doctor nodded and pocketed the device. Karin just stared.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. He turned and walked towards the police box. He opened the door and entered. Then, the light on the top flickered and a loud roaring echoed across the park. Karin stood in shock as the box faded and then vanished.

She staggered and caught her balance. Slowly, she turned and walked away. Her eyes suddenly looked a lot older as she said, "if that is what humanity is, then I don't want to be human."


End file.
